Misato
Misato She is revealed to be Risako's counterpart aka. human form. Misato is also Ichigo's girlfriend. She is deceased and appeared to have died in 2011, from starvation and was bullied for being slightly chunky,or over weight. Biography It assumed she use to live in the same town as Ichigo since they attended the same high school. Personality Misato lacks confidence due to her being a little chunky. She stays away from Ichigo's sporting events because of the Ichigo's fan club. The fan club seem to bully her a lot, making her feel unwelcome. Even with this Misato appears cheerful and supportive of the fact Ichigo does track. She loves Ichigo. Opposite( Risako)Quotes Misato is supportive, cheerful, and sensitive traits is opposite to risako's aggressive, confidence and antagonist behavior. Risako is thin, meaning she lost the weight, open the way for her to become a idol. Clothes/ Costumes School Uniform: Misato wears a black long sleeve sailor shirt tied with a red ribbon and a long black skirt. Costume( Risako) Risako wears a black tight long sleeve shirt with a big ruffle pink shirt and black long boots. Risako hair is pink with bangs and is curled out instead of in. Risako has swirls on her face, unlike Misato who has black hair that curls in and is held with pink bubble hair pins. Regular Clothes Misato wears sweet lolita outfits, or cute clothes. Her outfits consist of light colors like green, pink or white and sometimes yellow. Quotes Misato * "Ic-Ic-Ichigo y-you know I'm not really welcomed at those sort of things." * "Hey, Ichigo, can I ask you for that favor now." * " THANK YOU ICHIGO!! THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOU !!" * "dr-drop a few pounds, right i got it." * " W-what is it? I'll do anything, I wanted to sing my whole life." * "me-meat-chan, good one guys.." Risako * " Are you gonna tell me anything, like are you Mahoshi?" * " Well are you!!" * "You can have her, all I want is Sakura." * "Don't you think that kinda morbid, Conatsu-chan" * " nothing, All I SAID IS I'M SAVING THE BEST FOR LAST!" Songs sung by Misato/ Risako Unkonwn for now. Trivia * Misato is only character in the whole entire series to have a different hairstyle in one episode, her hairstyle changed three times. * Misato is the first character to have how they died seen in an episode. * Risako seems to have some caring feelings towards Mahoshi even thought she is suppose to destroy them( examples: episode 5 and episode 6). * Risako and Ichigo seem to have battled a lot and Risako remember Ichigo, but Ichigo is unaware that Misato is Risako. * Risako appears to still some of her human qualities. She gets upset when Conatsu marks someone for death, coldly and doesnt think about other people's feelings. Speculations * C'est la blue is a satanic company that reanimates the dead and brings them back to life. * Risako is Sakura older sister, or childhood friend( False! it revealed that Risako is Misato who is Ichigo's girlfriend) * Misato committed suicide ( False! Misato starved herself to death to be thin enough to be an idol) * Misato is despair( Unkown Misato straves herself to death, but it could be implied that Misato starved herself not just because she wanted to be an idol, but also because she was in despair and was tired of people limiting her because she was slightly chunky) * Misato and Ichigo's promise is they would sing together a Misaki Ent. ( unknown, but it can be implied that Misato and Ichigo promised to become idols together, even thought Ichigo did not want to be one original , which explains Ichigo's behavior of lack of commitment.) * Misato is Risako (True! it is shown in epsiode 6 and it will be shown in the Tokyo Magic Star OVA) Category:Characters